Masked
by sexycazzy
Summary: Bottom Gibbs/Tony, Gibbs goes to a club looking for someone to top him and Tony finds him but is wearing a mask so Gibbs doesn't know it is Tony until the end. WARNING: spanking, D/s Reviews are loved, please leave me some reviews! :


**WARNING:** spanking, D/s

**SUMMARY:** Bottom Gibbs/Tony, Gibbs goes to a Club looking for someone to top him and Tony finds him but is wearing a mask so Gibbs doesn't know it is Tony until the end.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the characters, they belong to NCIS. ::((

**A/N: **Written for NCIS Meme: Kink (.)

**Masked **

Gibbs has never been to this particular club before, but he has heard a lot of good things about it from an old friend, Mike Franks, that he decided to check it out.

Tonight Gibbs felt the strong urge to give control up to someone else, to a stranger. Gibbs had a hell of a day today at work, and wanted to switch off. This was one of his ways, to switch off.

Gibbs was at a bar, watching the scene in front of him. There was a public play area, with some people. One girl was on a cross, being flogged by a female Dom; on the other side of the play area, a young man was laid across his partner's lap, being spanked.

Gibbs watched them closely, in particular to the young man who was being spanked. He wanted to be spanked, to be tied up, and he wondered if someone would approach him.

Soon, someone came up behind Gibbs, whispering in his ear, "Do you like what you see?"

Gibbs was startled and turned around to find a tall man with big shoulders, he was wearing a suit, all white, but he also wore a black mask.

Raising an eyebrow at the mask, Gibbs wondered who was behind the mask.

"I asked, do you like what you see?" the masked man asked, in a stern tone.

"Yes, Sir." Gibbs stood up, at attention, almost like he was back in the Marine Corps.

The man behind the mask, smiled. He knew who Gibbs was. In fact, he was his boss and when he first saw Gibbs at the bar, he was surprised, but curious. He watched Gibbs as he watched the young man being spanked in the play area. Tony recognized the look on Gibbs' face. He knew that Gibbs wanted, no_, needed_ to give control up.

Tony has been in love with Gibbs for a long time, and he didn't want to see him with a stranger. He would have been jealous if Gibbs did go with a stranger, someone he didn't know. What if someone hurt Gibbs, used him, abused him and then threw him away? Tony couldn't allow that to happen, which was why he asked for a mask from the cloakroom, and why he walked up to Gibbs, if only to protect him from cruel strangers.

"Good," Tony said, "Come with me, boy."

Gibbs almost pushed the masked man away, just because he called _him_ 'boy'.

Tony saw the startled look on Gibbs' face, and he leaned in, "Don't fight it, boy. Come with me, or I will spank you right here in front of everyone. Do you want that?"

Gibbs made a noise of gasp, and shook his head.

"Good, now follow me."

Gibbs had no choice but to follow the masked man. If the truth was to be told, he was rather intrigued by the masked man. He felt something from the man in front of him, something tugging at his heart. It was almost like the man was familiar to him, but he wasn't too sure.

Tony led him to a private room, just off the club. The private room had a St. Andrews cross, and a spanking horse. But Tony didn't want to use them tonight, and ignored them. He made his way towards the leather sofa.

"Strip, boy." Tony commanded, as he sat down on the sofa, his arms stretched on the back of the sofa.

Gibbs was taken aback, and shook his head, refusing to strip off and the masked man suddenly stood up and pulled him close.

"I said, strip!"

Gibbs started to fight against the masked man, but the masked man grabbed him, and started to pull his shirt up over his head.

Tony knew that Gibbs was letting him win, he knew how strong Gibbs really was. He couldn't believe that he was actually doing this, and with Gibbs, of all people.

"Sir!" Gibbs was pulling away from the masked man, "I..I will do it."

Tony smirked, he wished that Gibbs could see him fully, but he had to stay masked. Gibbs wasn't ready to know.

"Good boy." Tony stepped back, and returned to his previous position.

Gibbs closed his eyes, and took in a sharp breath as he began to undress in front of him. Gibbs never took his clothes off in front of someone, ever…expect perhaps Shannon.

Once Gibbs was naked, Tony simply looked at him, from behind the mask. He was astounded to see how big Gibbs was, and he couldn't wait to touch it, to take it in his mouth, and suck him off. But not tonight. Gibbs needed to lose control, and Tony was the right person to take the control, but Gibbs didn't know this.

"Come, kneel."

Gibbs began to protest, but when the masked man wagged his finger, and Gibbs stopped. He came close to him, and dropped to his knees, his eyes down to the ground.

"What do you need, bo…boy?" Tony nearly said 'boss' and stopped himself in time, and hoped that Gibbs didn't notice.

Gibbs was surprised to hear the masked man ask him. He never had anyone else ask him. Usually, when he wanted to give control up, he just let them do whatever they wanted to him.

But this…this was something different. He was being gentle with him. Gibbs wasn't used to it.

"I…I need to be bound, to be spanked, Sir"

"Then that's what we will do, boy." Tony was thankfully that it was something as simple as that.

"What is your safeword, boy?" Tony asked.

Again, Gibbs was surprised, he never was asked for a safeword before. Tony looked at Gibbs, and realized that Gibbs wasn't used to be handled like this before. He silently swore, 'damn bastards!'

"I was never asked for a safeword before." Gibbs admitted.

"You should have been asked, boy." Tony quietly said, "It was bad enough that you were used like a toy, but worse that you didn't have a safeword."

Gibbs was a bit startled to hear that the masked man seemed to know that Gibbs had been through this before.

"How did you know?" Gibbs had to ask.

"These marks on your back," Tony said, "These bastards shouldn't have left these marks behind, boy."

Gibbs had forgotten about the marks on his back. He just wanted to give complete control up that he didn't even bother to ask for a safeword, or to discuss limits etc. He allowed himself to be used, abused..but this was something different. The masked man was being gentle with him, he wasn't used to this, and was about to pull away, when the masked man grabbed him and pulled him close.

"Don't be scared, boy. Let me take care of you." Tony whispered in his ear.

All of suddenly, Gibbs broke down, tears coming down on his cheeks.

"Please, Sir…I need..."

Tony struggled to not hug him in his arms, but he knew that Gibbs needed to be tied up and then to be spanked, and that's what he will do.

"Boy, wipe these tears from your face, and then lay on the sofa." Tony got up from the sofa, and took his jacket off.

He folded it and put it over a chair, just next to the sofa. Tony walked over to a small chest of drawers, and searched for some ropes.

Gibbs couldn't believe that he broke down, but he was thankful that the masked man didn't stop to hug him or anything like that. He needed it tonight, and he was also thankful that he met the masked man, and not anyone else. Gibbs wondered again, who he was behind the mask.

When Tony turned around, with some nylon ropes in his hand, he found Gibbs lying on the sofa, and he had to stop himself, from going to him, and kissing him fully on the lips because damnit, Gibbs looked so handsome and sexy.

Gibbs noticed the ropes in the masked man's hand, and gave a sigh of relief. He was going to be tied up.

"Safeword will be not necessary tonight. If you wanted to stop at any-time, just say Stop and I will stop. Do you understand?" Tony asked.

"Yes, Sir…but isn't it up to you to decide when to stop?" Gibbs was confused.

"To a certain point, yes. However, tonight, I want you to tell me when you want to stop. We will discuss the safeword and everything else at a later time. Now, do you understand what I want you to do?"

Gibbs' ears piped up, when the masked man said that they will discuss it at a later time, and found him falling hard for the masked man, even though he didn't know what he looked like, who was it from behind the mask.

"Yes, Sir, and I promise to tell you." Gibbs felt the need to make a promise, because he had a feeling that the masked man would not believe him unless he made some kind of a promise.

Tony was relived, and glad to hear that Gibbs promised. He knew that Gibbs was not the kind of man to break a promise.

"Good boy. Now let me tie you up."

Tony got on his knees in front of Gibbs, and began to put ropes around Gibbs' waists, making sure that it was tightened enough, but not too tight to hurt him. Then he had done the same to Gibbs' ankles.

Gibbs simply closed his eyes, as he was being tied, feeling some of the control slipping away from him. Suddenly, he was bound, and now was at peace.

"Come on, let's get you up and turned over." Tony said, as he lifted Gibbs up and then gently turned him over so that his stomach could be laid over his lap.

Sitting back on the sofa, Tony then pulled Gibbs down, and after making sure that Gibbs was comfortable, Tony rolled his sleeves up, and then began to rub Gibbs' ask cheeks, warming them up.

Gibbs was alarmed at the gentle touch, he was going through all of the emotions tonight. He never had any kind of warming up before, it was always straight down to…to whatever he went through. Gibbs began to realize that he was an idiot for allowing him to be abused and used like a toy.

"Don't think, boy…just feel." Tony ordered, he knew that Gibbs was going through a hard time tonight, but he wanted to show him that there was a different kind of dominance. And if he was honest, he hoped that when he unmasks himself at the end, Gibbs would want to belong to him, and him to belong to Gibbs.

"Yes, Sir…" Gibbs struggled to say, surprised at how well the masked man seemed to know him, the real him.

"Good..good."

Tony continued to caress his boss' ass cheeks gently, until he felt that Gibbs was warmed up.

"Remember, you can stop at any-time…ready?"

Gibbs just nodded, he was too deep now, he just wanted to feel his masked man's hand. Just then he realized that he said 'his'. He wanted to be his…his what? Submissive? Lover? Or something else?

Tony had to take in a deep breath, he knew that he was going to spank his own boss…_his boss_! Someone he loved from afar. When he was ready, he raised his hand up, and brought it down – softly at first.

Gibbs was readying himself for a hard smack and when it didn't come, he frowned, wondering why his masked man…oh, boy he did it again..he said in his mind, his masked man..what was the matter with him?

Again, Tony raised his hand up and then brought it down…a little hard this time. He liked to build the spankings up slowly, to warm his bottoms/subs up. He knew that Gibbs wasn't expecting this, but he wanted to show him that some Doms could be gentle.

After a few firm but soft smacks, Tony was ready to increase the strokes.

Gibbs was getting used to the gentle smacks, when suddenly he felt a sharp smack on one of his ass cheeks, and he had to cry out.

*smack*

*smack*

*smack*

Tony spanked him again and again in a succession of quick and firm smacks. Until Gibbs cried out, "Stop…stop…please!"

Tony stopped straight away, and heard Gibbs sniffing, he realized that he was crying. He pulled Gibbs up to the level of his chest, and rested his head there.

"Shush…shush.." Tony stroked Gibbs' hair, "Let it out, boy."

"Th..thank you, Sir." Gibbs sputtered in between of crying. He broke down, again. There was something familiar about his masked man. He looked up, and put his hand up to the mask.

"Please could I see you?"

Tony was surprised, and he pulled Gibbs' hand away.

"Are you sure? Before I pull it off, I want you to know that this is not a game to me. I wanted to look after you, to give you something you needed tonight. I…I….well, you will understand when you see me."

Gibbs was confused by the speech, what the hell he was talking about? Was his masked man trying to tell him that he knew who he was? Suddenly it dawned on him, it can't be…not him...

"Take it off…." Gibbs answered.

Tony cleared his throat, hoping that his boss won't be angry with him, as he pulled the mask off.

Gibbs gasped, as he looked at him…._his Tony_. And then he smiled, leaned in and kissed him firmly on the mouth.

Tony was taken aback. What the hell was going on? Now Tony was confused. He expected Gibbs to walk off (not that he couldn't since he was still tied up), or to yell at him, but not this!

"I'm glad it was you, Tony. Thank you." Gibbs whispered in his ear, and Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs, pulling him closer.

"I…I love you."

"I know."

The End.


End file.
